The new cultivar ‘PPP DEST 07’ is a product of a cross between the male parent ‘Yellow Ovaro’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,581) and the female parent ‘Paularo Lilac’ (not patent in the United States). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September of 2001 in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP DEST 07’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.